


Предложение

by JaysWing2113



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Love, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysWing2113/pseuds/JaysWing2113
Summary: Всем свойственно мечтать, даже ненастоящим существам. Но некоторые мечты имеют дурную привычку воплощаться
Relationships: Kalecgos/Anveena Teague





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Эт-то... можно я опять скажу, что это не должно было уйти за рамки аска, но так вышло и вот оно здесь?  
> ...а еще, наверное, тут много хедканонов и может ООС, поэтому будьте внимательны

… — Красиво!

— Запомни это, потому что уже сегодня тебе начнут читать заслуженную лекцию о том, что тебе нельзя покидать границы Кель'Данаса, — фыркнул Кейлек, доедая очередную припасенную булочку. Анвина, заметив это, улыбнулась и вновь перевела взгляд на толпу, что радостно танцевала вокруг огромного костра, разгоравшегося на площади. Сбежать из-под вечного надзора (пусть и добровольного) с одним занудливым охранником все-таки было приятно. Она снова смогла почувствовать себя той наивной девушкой, что не знала, чем является на самом деле, а вот этот вредный дракон смог узнать еще что-то о человеческой культуре. Все в плюсе, верно? 

— А они так красиво танцуют…

— Что, еще хочешь?

— Неееет, — покачала головой девушка. — С меня на сегодня хватит. Ты и так меня отпускать не хотел оттуда, из-за этого ноги завтра болеть будут. Хотя нет, уже болят! Ты виноват!

— Что-то я не припомню, как ты отчаянно пыталась уйти оттуда, — усмехнулся ее спутник, запрокидывая голову. — А небо красивое…

— Ты за этой листвой и звезды видишь? — насупилась она, указывая на ветки дерева, под которым сейчас и сидела парочка, но в ответ, получив лишь усмешку, вздохнула. Явно сейчас смотрел не наверх, а влево, где ему открывался вид на ночное небо. Анвина вновь перевела взгляд на праздник, разворачивающийся на площади. Столько различных событий, словно в калейдоскопе, за весь день, что и не пересчитать. Наступавшая ночь встречала их на лавочке под огромным деревом, где парочка наблюдала за тем, как люди ярко заканчивают праздник и ярмарку в шумном танце. А может, танцевать не принято было — пока рядом не оказались они, и, пустившись в пляс, увлекли за собой и остальных посетителей. Зато было так весело… для нее. — Эй, Кейлек?

— Чего? — взгляда от неба он так и не оторвал. Может, сам хочет взлететь? Ведь с тех пор, как он остался с ней, свой истинный облик ни разу не принимал, насколько она знала. Или о сестре задумался? Они так и не помирились, девушка даже стала специально стараться скопировать ее манеру речи, чтобы хоть как-то его растормошить, хотя и это было тяжело. Да даже сегодня, был каким-то напряженным, задумчивым, словно не здесь. Неужели опять прикидывался, что ему здесь понравилось? — Не засыпай, когда задаешь вопросы!

— А, прости-прости, — улыбнулась она. Калесгос, фыркнув, перевел взгляд на толпу, хотя и было заметно, что он ее внимательно слушает. — Тебе понравилась ярмарка?

— Думаю, если исключить некоторые проблемы, то это поистине великолепное место.

— Это каких таких проблем? — удивилась она, внутренне радуясь плохо скрываемому восторгу в голосе спутника. Значит, она зря волновалась. — Что-то я таких не припоминаю.

— Для начала, побег с...

— Неееет, не вспоминай о нем! Не смей! Пока мы еще не на Кель'Данасе — и слышать ничего не хочу о нем!

— Но…

— Не хочу! — для пущей убедительности она топнула ногой, надувшись, словно ребенок и отвернувшись. Может, это и не было похоже на поведение его сестры, но неужели он запомнил с праздника только это? Да что у него в голове творится-то?!

— Ладно-ладно, — он примирительно поднял руки. — Тогда… как насчет момента с украденным яблоком?

— Ну, тоже мне, — усмехнулась Анвина, вновь поворачиваясь к собеседнику. — Сам по сторонам глазел, вот и поплатился за это.

— Но это было мое яблоко в карамели!

— Между прочим, ты мне за это еще и спасибо должен говорить!

— Это с чего вдруг? Учила меня внимательности?

— Потому что ты обжорка, вот кто! Только взгляни на себя, — она ткнула в него пальцем. — Не такой уж и большой, а сколько сладостей слопал! То яблоко было тебе определенно лишним, поэтому оно досталось мне.

— Вообще-то моя настоящая форма куда больше, а значит, и еды мне нужно куда больше, чем тебе. Пожалуйста, не забывай об этом.

— Только почему это распространяется исключительно на сладкое, а? — Кейлек отвернулся, что-то бурча себе под нос, но по глазам было заметно, что он совсем не обижается — такие шутливые перепалки были привычны для них, и ни один не переходил определенной грани другого. — Вот, а я о чем! Но не волнуйся, со мной не потолстеешь.

— Но тогда можешь потолстеть ты.

— Разве я перестану тебе нравится от этого?

— Я и не знал, что люди устраивают подобное буквально без повода… Просто так, — голос стал куда серьезнее. То, что он буквально ушел от последних слов, ее не расстроило: это тоже было его особенностью, которая в нем ей нравилась. Хотя иногда это и было причиной их нечастых настоящих обид. — Мне всегда казалось, что вам нужен повод, или еще что-то.

— Ярмарка — это способ торговли, так что повод тут есть, — усмехнулась Анвина, невольно вспоминая его детский восторг в тот момент, когда он только вступил на площадь этой деревушки. — Просто… так ведь продавать куда интереснее. Тем более, эта ярмарка заезжая, а лучший способ привлечь новых покупателей, которые тебя не знают — устроить такой вот праздник. Ты такую выручку помог сделать цветочным лавкам, значит, тоже поучаствовал! Неужели не понял?

— Просто хотел сделать подходящий тебе венок, вот и перебирал варианты, — полуэльф пожал плечами. — Кто же знал, что соберется такая большая толпа вокруг. Видно, любовь к цветам присуща всем живым существам.

— Если бы дело было только в цветах, — ревниво пробормотала она, вспоминая красноречивые взгляды некоторых покупательниц. 

— Ты что-то сказала?

— По-моему, ты подобрал прекрасный вариант, — громче произнесла девушка и перевела взгляд на небольшое колечко из мелких голубых цветов, что сейчас находилось на ее пальце. — Мне нравится! Конкурсы тоже направлены на это, кстати, и… Ой, ты же не потерял наши выигрыши? Правда-правда? Особенно того плюшевого зайчика от той старушки с куклами? Мой мягонький зайчик, с ним будет приятно засыпать в обнимку!

— Ты хотела сказать мой? — улыбнулся спутник, вновь неотрывно глядя на небо. Интересно, а попытайся она заплести ему косички, пока он так смотрит на небо, он бы помешал ей или нет?— Его, как впрочем и остальное, выиграл я. Так что и игрушка моя.

— А с чьей подачи и удачи ты выиграл, а? Поэтому я имею право на часть выигры…

— Слушай, выходи за меня, а? — Кейлек повернулся к ней, глядя прямо в глаза. 

— А… э… ты чего? — она мгновенно покраснела и отвела взгляд. Что ей сейчас послышалось? 

— Ну, мне сказали, что я должен именно эти слова тебе сказать, вот я и сказал, — Кейлек нахмурился, заметив реакцию спутницы, и почесал щеку. — Или я что-то напутал?

— Нет, ты не напу... то есть да! — Анвина вскочила на ноги, стараясь успокоиться. Подозрения лишь усилились сильнее. Да что с ним такое сегодня?! Для него вообще не в привычке говорить о своих чувствах. Может, смысл фразы не понял? — С чего ты вообще решил, что нужны эти слова? Кто тебе это сказал?

— Цве… цветочник, верно? — полуэльф слегка наклонил голову, пока вспоминал, как зовут продавца в цветочной лавке. — Он сказал, что раз я подарил тебе кольцо и мы не женаты, то я должен сказать эти слова. И момент посоветовал найти более подходящий… Я не совсем понял эту часть, поэтому решил сказать тогда, когда тебе понравится, вот.

— Так… ты понимаешь смысл этой фразы или нет?

— Кажется, это часть вашего свадебного ритуала…

— Обряда, — по привычке поправила его девушка. — Правильнее — свадебного обря… Так стоп! — на ее крики уже оборачивались прохожие, но ее волновало это далеко не в первую очередь. — Свадьба?! Какая свадьба?

— Эм… — на ее глазах Кейлек слегка покраснел и отвернулся. Это вот он-то сейчас смутился? Он?! Ей надо тут так себя вести, а не ему. — Разве у вас это не ри… обряд, который подразумевает клятву влюбленных, доказывающий чувства?

— Ну, в какой-то мере ты прав, хотя меня и немного пугает твой интерес к этому. Кажется, пора некоторым эльфам ушки-то укоротить, — пробормотала Анвина, присаживаясь рядом с ним и уже иначе смотря на цветы на пальце. — Идею про свадьбу тебе тут подсказали или все-таки на Кель'Данасе?

— Второе, — он закрыл лицо руками, качая головой. — Мы вроде… ну, и выглядим как такая пара, они и сказали, что тебе понравится, что вы такое любите и прочее. У нас это происходит иначе, поэтому я и не знал. Да и причин интересоваться не было.

— А теперь есть? — полуэльф ничего не ответил, но девушка улыбнулась. Он действительно не говорил, что любит ее — они и не нуждались в словах. Только спустя некоторое время пришло осознание, что этот непутевый дракон молчит просто потому что привык прятать истинные чувства, в которых сам до конца не разобрался, и предпочитает действия словам. Поэтому-то, понимая, что в таком событии придется объясниться, он и нервничал весь день. — Значит, свадьба между нами?

Да, она иногда мечтала о том, чтобы они оба были обычными людьми, а не теми, кто они есть. Может, они бы также полюбили друг друга, поженились, завели детей… Но сейчас, когда эта мечта, пусть и частично, может воплотиться, внутри начал подниматься страх. Страх за то, что будет потом. 

_Страх за то, что он не сможет выбраться из паутины этих чувств, когда придет время._

— Знаешь, чаще всего свадьбы играют для того, чтобы завести детей. В нашем с тобой случае… — она усмехнулась, вновь вспоминая мечты. — В нашем случае мне достаточно тебя рядом, вот и все.

— Хм… семья, да? — наконец снова посмотрев на нее Кейлек нахмурился. — Но я встречал семьи, где детей не было… Да и мы с Таресгосой, — голос дрогнул. Видно, то письмо, что он получил буквально вчера, снова не примирило его с ней. — Считаем себя семьей, хотя родители у нас и разные. К тому же, мы с тобой оба необычные, так почему бы и нам не… разве свадьбы играют? Это же обряд… А, это такой оборот в речи, да?

— Пф, — девушка рассмеялась, и, не обращая внимания на удивленные и возмущенные слова спутника, прижалась к нему и закрыла глаза. Может, стоит попробовать? Хоть на пару мгновений стать… настоящей? Хоть на мгновение довериться этим словам? — Свадьба, значит… Ты же понимаешь, что пожалеешь после этих слов куда сильнее, нежели до этого?

— Я же тебе уже говорил, — Калесгос свободной рукой погладил ее по голове, вызывая у нее улыбку. — Я не жалею о том, что случилось или случится. Я просто наслаждаюсь… эм… ну... тем, что мы вместе? — последние слова были произнесены настолько тихо, что их пришлось угадывать, но, как Анвине показалось, она с этим справилась.

— Ты идиот.

— Ты меня сама выбрала


End file.
